


desire.

by moonlixs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, and now it’s not, d/s dynamics, drool, forgive me Father for I have sinned, sorry - Freeform, the title was a placeholder, unbeta’d mama didn’t raise no bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlixs/pseuds/moonlixs
Summary: de·sire/dəˈzī(ə)r/nouna strong feeling of wanting to have something (or someone)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	desire.

**Author's Note:**

> another entry in the saga of our favourite bottom gettin railed <3

It didn’t matter how many magazine covers his boyfriend had showcased on, Chan was convinced that this was the most gorgeous he had ever been – on his knees, wrists cuffed behind his back, drooling around the ball gag shoved between his teeth. Lix looked like he was enjoying it too, his eyes hazy, chest rising and falling rapidly with each sharp intake of breath.

The brunette loved to be used, after all. Thrown around and fucked stupid like a toy. Chan found it all too easy to make those fantasies come true with the way the younger looked when he was fucked out and pliant. Too pretty to be real.

“Eyes up here.” Chan hummed, tapping Felix’s temple impatiently. His eyes had been straying, sliding out of focus as he undoubtedly wanted to slip into the headspace that would turn him into a particularly brainless doll for the time being. As much as Chan enjoyed when that happened, he wanted Felix fully aware tonight.

Felix mumbled something unintelligible from behind the gag, yet Chan merely raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

“Hm? Speak up. I don’t speak dumb mutt.”

Lix whined pathetically, tears collecting in his bright eyes and he shifted slightly on his surely aching knees. He tried once more, and yet it was just as incomprehensible as the last string of noises he’d let out. The brunette could only sniff, evidently bested by the silicone gag in his mouth.

“Can’t?” Chan scoffed. “What a shame.”

Lix barely blinked before the older was lifting him up, way too easily, like he weighed less than the weights his boyfriend pressed at the gym. Chan didn’t seem to break a sweat and yet the entirety of Felix was still curled over his shoulder.

And honestly, that was really fucking hot. The thought that Chan could so easily do whatever he pleased to the younger. Bend and break him into any position he saw fit.

Yeah, maybe Felix got off on that thought a little more than most people did. Small people kinks.

Lix moaned as his back hit the bedsheets, bouncing a bit because Chan had practically thrown him onto the mattress… Lix wasn’t complaining, even as the cuffs behind his back dug into his skin in a manner that was everything but comfortable. The pain only enhanced the experience in his opinion.

“Turn over.” Chan commanded, nearly towering over the younger laid out on the bed despite their similar height. Felix complied quickly, scrambling on the sheets to lay down on his stomach. Chan hummed in approval and Felix couldn’t help but glow at the slightest bit of praise.

Facing the wall, right cheek pressed against the mattress, Felix could only feel as Chan unlocked the cuffs binding his wrists together. Surprise flashed through the brunette – was Chan really taking them off? Or–

The thought was cut short, however, when Chan promptly gripped his wrists and forced them above his head, pinning them to the headboard where the cuffs were once again locked.

Felix was forced to crawl forward on his knees to avoid straining his forearms as cuffs raised his head just the slightest bit.

“Much better, I think.” Chan mumbled, the smirk in his voice evident. “Although… I think I want to hear your pretty voice tonight. All fucked out and whiney, yeah?”

Felix keened yet again, even needier than before as Chan slowly undid the gag, being generous and giving the younger time to work his aching jaw while he set the toy aside.

“All better?” Felix hummed in assent. The slap to his ass he received in warning was shocking, back arching up and thighs tensing quickly.

“I took the gag out for a reason, did I not?” Chan asked, voice gravelly. “If I wanted to hear your slutty fucking whines I would have kept it in. Use your words.”

Felix nodded, mumbling out a jumbled mix of “yes sir,” and “sorry sir.”

Chan didn’t respond, and Felix was left to wonder what was happening behind him as rustling noises filled his ears. He waited in silence with bated breaths until he heard the pop of a cap. Oh. Chan must have been impatient.

Chan had been strangely silent, something Lix learned to be wary of – it never tended to mean anything good for him…well, at least for his prospects of walking straight the next day.

Then, the moderately startling feeling of lube-slicked fingers around his entrance. Felix yelped, cuffs clinking against the headboard from his sudden movement. He could feel the smirk Chan was wearing, even if he couldn’t see his face.

And yet, Chan wasn’t doing anything. Just idling there while Felix strained against his bindings. The brunette knew this game, and god, maybe Chan wasn’t impatient tonight.

“Please, sir-” Felix gasped, hips wiggling absentmindedly in an attempt to get more something, anything. He only received yet another sharp slap to the ass for that, whimpering at the momentarily sting the impact left.

“Please what?” Was the only retort.

“P-please touch me.” Lix whined, “Fill me up. Want it… so bad…”

The shifting from behind him was probably positive; maybe some of his pleading had paid off. Yet he knew he still had a long way to go before he got what he really wanted.

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Chan hummed and jesus, Felix was so close to snapping and demanding to get his brains fucked out right now. The knowledge that doing so would probably set him back light years away from getting to cum was the only thing stopping him at that moment.

“Just fuck me, god, please!” Lix choked out, sexual frustration amounting in the way tears of desperation returned to his eyes with a vengeance. Chan always liked it when he cried at times like this.

Without a word, he could feel Chan slip a finger into his entrance, and the feeling alone was nearly enough to make him burst into tears after the teasing he’d endured.

“Better?”

“Yes, yes! Thank you sir-”

Chan added a second finger, and a third soon after, aiming straight for the brunette’s prostate. The brunette was a moaning mess of the bed, face buried in the sheets as Chan worked him like he always did.

Felix’s eyes would roll back in his head every few minutes, and coupled with the drool staining the sheets under him, he was already a wreck before Chan did anything of substance.

Really, nothing new.

“Shit,” Chan sighed from behind, “Gonna fuck you so well. Pretty little slut looks so good taking cock.”

And hell, they both knew that was true. With his lithe, tiny frame, Felix was well aware how good he looked getting fucked brainless. Maybe it was the way his skin would bruise so easily, maybe the way his stomach bulged whenever he took cock that was anywhere close to being big. Maybe an unholy combination of those things and even more.

Chan didn’t waste much time after he’d prepped the younger, almost immediately slicking up his dick with the leftover lube that had spread across Felix’s thighs.

“Ready?” Chan hummed – a useless question really, as he didn’t bother waiting for an answer before sliding in all the way.

“Fuck, oh my god, sir” Felix gasped, pressing his forehead into the mattress. “Shit, ‘m so full…”

“Yeah, you like that? Being stuffed full?” They both knew the answer to that, but Chan would never pass up an opportunity to hear his boyfriend degrade himself like that.

“Love it, cha-! hng, sir,” He whined, “I love it.”

Chan had begun moving, quickening his pace, spurred on by the mix of low, rumbling groans and high pitched whines leaving his boyfriend en masse.

It didn’t take long for him to get the younger practically sobbing into his pillow – his hard, sharp thrusts brushed the younger’s prostate just about every other go, sending shocks of pleasure through his petite frame.

Chan would admit, he took a sort of sick satisfaction in the way he could so easily reduce Felix to a dumb, blabbering mess when they fucked. Seeing the usually composed and in-control boy fall to pieces around his cock was a feeling impossible to replicate in his eyes.

“Shit, oh god, please please pl-” Felix moaned, bouncing between English and Korean in a way that would have given anybody else whiplash, mind too hazy with pleasure to even think about what was spilling from his mouth.

“You can cum whenever you want, but don’t expect me to stop.” Chan said, voice cold and sharp in that way that only ever showed when they got deep into scenes like this.

And soon enough, Felix was babbling pleas and warnings that he was close. As forewarned, however, Chan didn’t let up even a bit, especially when Lix finally came, tightening like a vice around Chan’s cock. In fact, he only went harder then, pushing deeper and going faster, literally fucking the pliant brunette into the mattress.

Felix loved it whenever Chan did this – railed his orgasm-weak body uncaringly, used his body to get off like he was a mere cocksleeve.

Felix whimpered weakly each time Chan nailed his prostate, letting out pathetic ‘ah, ah’s with every thrust. He could feel the signs of his boyfriend nearing the edge – his pace had slowed down in favor of pounding into the brunette harder, and Felix could feel blunt nails digging crescents into his hips from behind. He hoped they would bruise.

“Fuck, Lix. Close.” Chan panted, confirming the younger’s suspicions.

“Come in me, please,” Felix whined. He could feel Chan’s rhythm falter at that – it wasn’t a new request by any means, but it managed to affect him just the same each time.

“Fuck, okay, yeah. Gonna fill you up so pretty, yeah?”

“Mhm, wanna be all pretty for you-” Lix gasped as Chan hit his prostate one final time, and that’s what pushed him over the edge.

The younger took a moment to catch his breath while his boyfriend filled him up, groaning softly. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the feeling, in all honesty.

The two of them stayed still for a few moments, coming down from their individual highs together.

“Want me to get the plug?” Chan asked softly, to which Felix nodded a reply. He was thoroughly exhausted, body limp and heavy as Chan pulled out as gently as he could.

He couldn’t do much except whine weakly as he felt one of his plugs fill him up, then Chan was back on him, unclasping the cuffs from his wrists and the headboard. He turned the younger over, kissing his temple as they almost sunk into the bed.

“You did so well, I love you.” Felix mumbled, burying his head in the older’s chest.

“You did amazing, too, baby. D’you wanna take a bath?” Felix hummed, contemplative. Chan could feel the vibrations against his collarbone.

“Will you carry me?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
